Tatooine
*Anchorhead |Besitzer= |Regierung= |Importe=Ausrüstungen, Nahrungsmittel, Technologie, Medizin, Sklaven |Exporte=Mineralien, Munition, Drogen |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik }} Tatooine ist ein Wüstenplanet im Äußeren Rand, der um die beiden Sonnen Tatoo I und Tatoo II kreist. Da in dieser Region der Galaxis der Einfluss der herrschenden galaktischen Mächte nur gering ist und der Planet der Kontrolle der Hutten untersteht, wird er von vielen Schmugglern, Kopfgeldjägern und anderen Personen mit „speziellen“ Geschäftsinteressen aufgesucht. Begünstigt wird seine Popularität in Unterwelt-Kreisen durch seine Nähe zu einer der wichtigen Hyperraumrouten, der Corellianischen Schnellstraße. Siedler, die sich ihren Lebensunterhalt auf legale Weise verdienen wollen, versuchen sich meist als Feuchtfarmer, deren Farmen meist nicht weit von großen Handelsstädten wie Mos Espa, Anchorhead oder Mos Eisley entfernt liegen. Der Planet Der Planet Tatooine liegt im äußeren Bereich der Galaxis, weit entfernt von den galaktischen Bevölkerungszentren unter republikanischer Regierung. Er ist einer von drei Planeten innerhalb des Arkanis-Sektors und umkreist dabei die zwei Sonnen Tatoo I und Tatoo II und wird von Ihnen dabei ausgedörrt. Ohann und Adriana, die beiden benachbarten Planeten des Sektors, sind gewaltige, aber unbewohnbare Gasriesen mit insgesamt sieben Monden. Riesige Wüsten und überall vorherrschende Trockenheit machen ein Leben auf diesem Planeten fast unmöglich. Trotzdem gibt es eine Vielzahl von Lebewesen, die sich perfekt an die schwierigen Verhältnisse angepasst haben. Geografie left|thumb|Übersichtskarte von Tatooine Tatooine besitzt die größten und trockensten Wüsten der Galaxis. Gigantische Sandstürme toben über die Oberfläche und sind so stark, dass sie ungeschützten Humanoiden das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen können. Die größte Wüste dieser Welt, das Dünenmeer, schließt sich direkt an ein dürres Ödland an, die Jundlandwüste. Diese am sonnenverbrannten Äquator südlich von Mos Eisley gelegene Steinwüste, besteht aus felsigen Canyons und Tafelgebirgen, in denen viele Gefahren lauern. Die Jundlandwüste steht im Ruf, dass dort viele Flüchtlinge, Ausgestoßene und Schmuggler in den endlosen Einöden Zuflucht gefunden haben. Durch die Jundlandwüste zieht sich die Bettlerschlucht – eine tiefe, kurvenreiche Schlucht, die von vielen Piloten als Trainingsgelände genutzt wird. Weiter im Westen liegt Jabbas Palast – der Sitz des im Jahr 4 NSY verstorbenen huttischen Verbrecherlords Jabba. Er kontrollierte mit unnachgiebiger Härte das Gebiet und „entsorgte“ unliebsame Gegner in der Grube von Carkoon, in welcher ein Sarlacc lebte. Alle Ansiedlungen entstanden ausschließlich in einem ziemlich kleinen Gebiet auf der Nordhalbkugel, denn das äußerst intensive Magnetfeld des Planeten, das noch verstärkt wird durch die hohe Konzentration magnetischer Metalle in der äußeren Kruste, wirkt sich auch auf das Klima aus und sorgt dafür, dass nur in diesem Teil Tatooines die Hitze einigermaßen erträglich bleibt. Während auf dem übrigen Planeten die Tagestemperaturen das ganze Jahr über bei etwa 65 Grad liegen, übersteigen sie in dieser Zone selten 43 Grad. Dennoch sinkt auch hier während der Nacht das Thermometer fast bis zum Gefrierpunkt. Die wenigen Städte des Planeten sind hauptsächlich östlich der Jundlandwüste zu finden. Der einzige Raumflughafen befindet sich in Mos Eisley, eine ausgedehnte Pod-Rennstrecke in Mos Espa. Geschichte thumb|right|Ein Relikt der [[Rakata: Die Sternenkarte im Krayt-Drachenhort.]] Frühzeit Viele Jahrtausende vor der Kolonisierung durch die Galaktische Republik war der Planet ein blühendes Paradies. Als sich um 30.000 VSY das Unendliche Reich der Rakata in der Galaxis ausbreitete, wurde auch Tatooine von ihnen entdeckt und unterworfen. Dabei gerieten die Vorfahren der Tusken-Räuber, die bis dato völlig ohne Kleidung lebten, in die Sklaverei ihrer Eroberer und wurden für den Bau von Gebäuden, Maschinen und sonstigen Bauwerken ausgenutzt. Nach vielen Jahren der Zwangsarbeit wurde das Unendliche Reich von einer schlimmen Seuche heimgesucht, an der viele Rakata starben. So konnten die unterdrückten Einheimischen aufbegehren und zettelten einen Aufstand an, der die Vertreibung der verbliebenen Invasoren zum Ergebnis hatte. Diese übten jedoch blutige Rache und legten mithilfe von Massenvernichtungswaffen den ganzen Planeten in Schutt und Asche. Die Überlebenden dieses Angriffes zogen sich für insgesamt 1000 Jahre unter die Erde zurück, um dem atomaren Winter zu trotzen. Als sie schließlich wieder an die Oberfläche kamen, fanden sie dort eine äußerst lebensfeindliche Wüste vor. Darauf hüllten sie sich in Stoffe und zeigen sich nur noch in intimsten Momenten unbekleidet. Es folgten lange Märsche durch die Ödnis des Planeten, während der viele Stammeskämpfe ausgetragen wurden. Ergebnis dieser schwierigen Zeit war die Akzeptanz des Sandes, welcher nun als heilig verehrt wurde. Infolgedessen wurden sie als Sandleute bezeichnet. Großer Goldrausch Beim Vorstoß ins Universum entdeckten erste Vermessungsschiffe der Galaktischen Republik den Planeten, welcher zuerst für die dritte Sonne des Systems gehalten wurde. Erst als nähere Untersuchungen zeigten, dass das helle Licht nicht von einer Sonne, sondern von einem Planeten stammte, begann man mit Erkundungsmissionen. Die ersten Bodenproben ließen einen außerordentlichen Reichtum an Bodenschätzen vermuten, was für einen Goldrausch von großem Ausmaß führte. Viele Minengilden machten sich aus allen Teilen der Galaxis auf den Weg nach Tatooine, was zu einer ersten menschlichen Kolonisation führte. Diese Generation von Bergbauarbeitern, die viele Generationen später respektvoll als „Die Alten“ bezeichnet wurden, waren zumeist Obdachlose, die für die Minengilden als billige Arbeitskräfte nützlich waren. Die ersten Bodenproben auf Tatooine ließen auf ein beachtliches Vorkommen an seltenen Erzen schließen. Doch diese erneute Kolonisierung stellte in den Augen der Sandleute eine Besudelung ähnlich der Rakata dar, was die erbarmungslose Bekämpfung der „gefallenen Brüder und willigen Sklaven der Maschinen“ (Quelle) zur Folge hatte. thumb|left|Ein [[Czerka-Sandkriecher.]] Verschiedenen Quellen zufolge wurde Tatooine mehrmals besiedelt und wieder aufgegeben, da alle am Bergbau interessierten Firmen kurz nach der Analyse erster Bodenproben feststellen mussten, dass das Erz mindere Qualität besaß und aus unerklärlichen Gründen sehr schnell korrodierte. Dies ist möglicherweise auf die von den Rakata eingesetzten Waffen zurückzuführen. Trotzdem versuchten viele Firmen, ihre Verluste wieder auszugleichen, sodass diese meist viele Jahre an Tatooine gebunden waren. Während die Angestellten tagsüber bei sengender Hitze arbeiteten, mussten die obdachlosen Pioniere in spartanischen Bauten aus Sandstein nächtigen. Da in der Nacht auf Tatooine eisige Temperaturen herrschen, gestaltete sich der Schlaf der Alten dementsprechend unangenehm. Die einzigen Konstanten in diesem Zyklus der Besiedelung und Aufgabe des Planeten waren die Sandleute und Jawas, die von den zurückgelassenen Ausrüstungsgegenständen profitierten. Die Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege Die erste wirklich dokumentierte Besiedlung war der Versuch der Czerka Corporation um 4000 VSY, die vermeintlich vielversprechenden Bodenschätze Tatooines auszubeuten. Mit der Firma kamen auch weitere Siedler nach Tatooine und so wurde die wohl älteste Siedlung des Planeten nahe dem Dünenmeer, Anchorhead, abermals neu errichtet. Durch die Czerka Corporation kamen auch die bis zur Zeit der Neuen Republik von den Jawas genutzten Sandkriecher auf den Planeten, die ursprünglich für Abbau, erste Verarbeitung und Transport der Erze eingesetzt wurden. Doch auch dieser Versuch scheiterte an der minderen Qualität des Erzes sowie der Aggressivität und Zerstörungswut der Sandleute, sodass die Schürfaktionen weitgehend zurückgefahren und von der Administration andere Möglichkeiten zur Kostendeckung angestrengt wurden. Die wohl lukrativste Art, um an Credits zu kommen, stellte die Ausschreibung der örtlichen Fauna als Jagdbeute dar. Besonders beliebt waren die Hulak Wraids und die gefährlichen Krayt-Drachen, denen viele Jäger zum Opfer fielen. Infolgedessen wurde in Anchorhead die von Fazza Utral geleitete Jägergilde eröffnet, der im Laufe der Jahre bekannte Jäger wie z.B. Komad Fortuna angehörten. Allerdings konnte man nur Mitglied werden, wenn man eine Jagdlizenz der Czerka Corporation bekam, was sich mitunter als schwierig herausstellte. Um die Wilderei und damit verlorene Profite einzudämmen, erlaubte man nur lizenzierten Jägern das Verlassen der Siedlung. Die Corporation war ebenfalls am Gewinn der örtlichen Cantina und der Swoop-Rennstrecke, welche den Grundstein zu den noch 4000 Jahre später beliebten Podrennen legte, beteiligt. thumb|right|[[HK-47 übersetzt Revan die Worte des Sandleute-Häuptlings.]] Als der Jedi-Ritter Revan während des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges im Jahr 3956 VSY auf der Suche nach der örtlichen Sternenkarte auf Tatooine landete, fand er eine desillusionierte Czerka Corporation vor, die sich verzweifelt vor den Sandleuten zu schützen versuchte und dazu auch vor Massenmord nicht zurückschreckte. Um eine Jagdlizenz zu bekommen, erklärte er sich bereit, eine Lösung für das Problem zu suchen. Als erster Mensch verdiente er sich den Respekt der Sandleute, indem er ihnen die für eine Umsiedlung nötigen Wasser-Evaporatoren beschaffte. Noch höhere Ehre erlangte der Jedi nach der Erlegung eines Krayt-Drachens, da er dem Stammesführer eine Krayt-Drachenperle überreichte und sich so die Berechtigung erwarb, die Stammesgeschichte zu hören. Im Hort des erlegten Drachens befand sich ebenfalls die Sternenkarte von Tatooine, eines der letzten Relikte des Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata auf dem Planeten. Die Administration der Czerka Corporation war durch die Lösung des Konfliktes zufriedengestellt, sodass die Sandkriecher in Zukunft unbehelligt blieben. Folgezeit Da sich der Bergbau jedoch nicht rechnete, errichtete Czerka dort ein Testgelände für Waffen, die zu gefährlich waren, um sie anderswo zu testen, zog sich jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen plötzlich vom Planeten zurück und ließ die Versuchsareale im Sand versinken, doch die wenigen Siedler blieben ebenso wie die Sandkriecher, welche fortan von den Jawas in Besitz genommen wurden, zurück. Die Jawas versuchten, indem sie im Mos Ila einen Raumhafen wieder aufbauten, den Planeten wieder in das galaktische Interesse zurücken, doch nach Ende des Großen Galaktischen Krieges im Jahr 3653 VSY übernahm das Sith-Imperium die Stadt und vertrieb die Jawas in die Wüste. Das Imperium versuchte von da an, die Verbliebenen experimentellen Waffen von Czerka zu finden. Über weitere Versuche des Bergbaus kann bislang zwar nur spekuliert werden, jedoch existieren Aufzeichnungen über verschiedene Arbeitergruppen, die im Laufe der kommenden fast 4000 Jahre nach Tatooine kamen, gegen ihre Arbeitgeber rebellierten und in einem anderen Teil des Dünenmeers die Siedlung namens Fort Tusken gründeten. Diese diente etwaigen Kolonisten und Ex-Schürfern viele Jahrhunderte als sichere Zuflucht und Versorgungsstätte in der klimatisch unwirtlichen Wüstenumgebung. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Fort Tusken versehentlich auf einer Fläche gebaut wurde, die den Sandleuten gehörte. Als diese die Siedlungen entdeckten, zerstörten sie den Außenposten und töteten sämtliche Bewohner. Aufgrund dieses Ereignisses werden die Sandleute auch „Tusken-Räuber“ genannt. Aufstieg des Imperiums Das nächste dokumentierte Ereignis auf Tatooine stellte der Absturz des Kolonistenfrachters Dowager Queen um 100 VSY dar. Noch vor dem verheerenden Überfall auf Fort Tusken wollte die Dowager Queen Bergbauarbeiter zu ihren Schürfanlagen transportieren. Das Wrack des Schiffes liegt nun halb begraben im Zentrum der Stadt Mos Eisley. Der zerstörte Rumpf des Schiffes gilt als Touristenattraktion und ist gleichzeitig ein Mahnmal an die Alten, die in der Wüste schwere Arbeiten verrichteten, verraten und schließlich von den Tusken ermordet wurden. thumb|left|Die Flaggenzeremonie des [[Boonta-Eve-Classic.]] Einer der größten Vorteile von Tatooine ist seine Nähe zu den strategisch wichtigen Kreuzungspunkten von Hyperraumrouten. Dies führte im Jahr 32 VSY dazu, dass die Jedi-Ritter Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi in Begleitung von Königin Padmé Amidala von Naboo auf dem Weg nach Coruscant aufgrund des beschädigten Hyperantriebs des nabooanischen Raumschiffes auf dem Planeten notlanden mussten. Dort trafen sie auf das Sklavenkind Anakin Skywalker, der dort allein von seiner Mutter Shmi aufgezogen wurde. Um das Geld für einen neuen Antrieb aufzutreiben unterstützten die gestrandeten den macht-begabten Anakin beim anstehenden Boonta-Eve-Classic-Podrennen, das er auch gewann. Der Junge ging daraufhin mit den Jedi nach Coruscant, um seine Ausbildung anzutreten und wurde nach dem Tod Qui-Gon Jinns der Padawan von Obi-Wan Kenobi. Seine Mutter wurde während dieser Zeit vom Feuchtfarmer Cliegg Lars freigekauft und geheiratet, geriet jedoch im Jahr 22 VSY beim Pilzesammeln in die Gefangenschaft der Sandleute, wo sie fast zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Geplagt von Visionen kehrte der talentierte Jedi Anakin Skywalker nach Tatooine zurück und suchte seine Mutter. Er fand sie kurz vor ihrem Tod im Lager der Sandleute und metzelte danach im Zorn alle Tusken - Männer, Frauen und Kinder - nieder. Kurz darauf brachen die Klonkriege aus, von denen Tatooine jedoch weitgehend unberührt blieb. Ihr blutiges Ende fanden sie im Jahr 19 VSY mit der Order 66 und dem Tod der meisten Jedi. Nur wenige überlebten, unter ihnen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Meister Yoda. Nach der Geburt von Luke und Leia, den Kindern von Anakin und Padmé, zogen sich die Meister zurück, wobei Leia in die Obhut des Senators Bail Organa von Alderaan gegeben wurde und Luke von Obi-Wan, der zukünftig den Namen "Ben Kenobi" trug, zu seinem Onkel Owen und seiner Tante Beru Lars nach Tatooine gebracht wurde. thumb|right|Der [[Jedi Luke Skywalker über dem Sarlacc.]] Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Der Junge wuchs unter dem steten Schutz Kenobis auf, bis zu jenem Tag im Jahr 0 VSY, als der Kreuzer von Prinzessin Leia Organa im Orbit von Tatooine durch den Sternzerstörer Devastator geentert wurde. Die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO flohen auf den Planeten und gelangten in den Besitz von Luke Skywalker. Sie führten den jungen Mann zu Ben, der einsam in der Jundland-Wüste hauste. Nachdem Kenobi die Botschaft der Prinzessin erhalten und Luke über seine Herkunft aufgeklärt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Mos Eisley, wo sie in Chalmuns Cantina eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Alderann suchten. Dort trafen sie auf den Schmugglerpiloten Han Solo und seinen Kopiloten, den Wookiee Chewbacca, der sein Raumschiff, den Millennium Falken gegen die richtige Bezahlung zur Verfügung stellte. Im Jahr 1 NSY fand auf Tatooine ein Gefecht zwischen imperialen Einheiten des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros unter Major Birket und den Rebellen-Schmuggler Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk statt. Um Waffenvorräte für eine Basis der Rebellen-Allianz von Brentaal IV zu schmuggeln, verabredeten sich Platt Okeefe und ihr Partner in der Dead Bantha Gulch auf Tatooine, nachdem sie ihren jeweiligen Teil der Warenbeschaffung erledigt hatten. Birket gelang es jedoch, den Twi'lek, der als erster anreiste, mit der Hilfe von Boddu Bocck gefangen zu nehmen und Okeefe eine Falle zu stellen, nachdem sie bereits auf Bespin die Kopfgeldjäger Beylyssa und Tolga hatte ausschalten müssen, welche er auf sie angesetzt hatte. Die Rebellen wurden zwar zunächst überwältigt, konnten sich jedoch mit ihren Schiffen, der Last Chance und der Luudrian Star, gegen die Übermacht aus Sturmtruppen und einen Kampfläufer durchsetzen. Für die Rebellen war dies ein relativ wichtiger Sieg, da die Schmuggler sie nicht nur mit den dringend benötigten Waffen, sondern auch der zusätzlichen Bewaffnung der getöteten Truppen und dem gefangenen Major beliefern konnten.Imperial Double-Cross Jahre später war der Palast von Jabba dem Hutten der Ort für ein gewagtes Rettungsmanöver, mit welchem die Rebellen-Allianz Han Solo aus der Gewalt des Gangsterbosses befreien wollte. Diese Aktion fand ihren Höhepunkt an der Großen Grube von Carkoon, wo Solo, Luke Skywalker und Chewbacca an den Sarlacc verfüttert werden sollten. Während des kommenden Gefechts konnten sich die Rebellen befreien und Jabba töten. Einziges prominentes Opfer des Sarlaccs wurde der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der sich jedoch nach mehreren Wochen den Weg aus dem Bauch der Bestie freischießen konnte. Neue Republik Auch nach dem Sieg über das Galaktische Imperium war Tatooine oftmals Schauplatz vieler zwielichtiger Geschäfte und Schmuggeleien. So auch im Jahr 14 NSY, als der junge Jedi-Ritter Jaden Korr in Begleitung von Kyle Katarn zwei Missionen auf dem Planeten ausführen musste. Bei der ersten mussten sich Jaden und der zufällig anwesende Chewbacca verschiedener Söldner erwehren, die im Dienste der Hinterbliebenen und der Jünger Ragnos' standen. Die zweite Mission führte die Jedi in die Jundland-Wüste, wo sie einen R5-Astromechdroiden bergen sollten, der Informationen über den Sith-Kult enthielt. Nach mehreren Gefechten mit Sandleuten fand Korr den Droiden schließlich im Inneren eines Jawa-Sandkriechers. Städte auf Tatooine Auch wenn es nur wenige Städte auf diesem Planeten gibt, herrscht in diesen ein reges Leben. Mos Eisley thumb|right|Mos Eisley [[Raumhafen]] Der einzig nennenswerte Raumhafen des Planeten befindet sich in der größten Stadt, in Mos Eisley. Mos Eisley, die auch die "Piratenstadt" genannt wird, ist eine gesetzlose Stadt und einer der größten Raumhäfen des Wüstenplaneten Tatooine, die überwiegend als Zufluchtsort von Trampern, Dieben, Schmugglern und Schurken aller Rassen angesehen wird. Besucher sollten in der berühmten Chalmuns Cantina vorbei schauen, einer dunklen Spelunke, in welcher man außer Essen und Trinken auch wertvolle Kontakte mit der Unterwelt knüpfen kann, oder Dienstleistungen der „verschwiegenen“ Art findet. Ursprungsort für die Stadt ist das Wrack der Dowager Queen, ein - vor langer Zeit abgestürzter - Raumfrachter, welcher heute die Mitte von Mos Eisley bildet. Um das Wrack entstanden kreisförmig kleine Siedlungen und breiteten sich schnell aus. Die Stadt ist in ein altes und ein neues Viertel unterteilt und besitzt ein eigenes Energie- und Wasserwerk im Zentrum. Besucht man Mos Eisley, ist man schnell gefangen genommen vom hektischen Treiben in den vielen verwinkelten Gassen und Straßen. In der Stadt herrscht reger Verkehr aus bunt zusammen gewürfelten Lebensformen und Droiden. Riesige Drewbacks, auch Taurücken genannt, genannt, und ungelenke Rontos stapfen donnernd durch die Straßen. Rostige Wracks stehen überall, direkt neben den neuesten Gleitern der Galaxis. Raumschiffe in allen Formen und Größen starten und landen hier. Sehenswürdigkeiten in Mos Eisley: * Wrack der Dowager Queen in der Mitte von Mos Eisley * Raumhafen mit Raumschiffstartrampen * Jabbas Stadtwohnsitz * Dim-U-Kloster * Chalmuns Cantina Mos Espa thumb|left|Mos Espa mit Raumschifflandebuchten Die Hauptstadt von Tatooine wurde vor allem durch eine große Pod-Rennbahn bekannt. So ist die Stadt einmal im Jahr der Treffpunkt für interplanetare Piloten und Besucher überall aus der Galaxis. Die Arena bietet vielen Tausend Individuen Platz, die von dem Spektakel angelockt werden. Während Mos Eisley hauptsächlich vom Handel und Dienstleistungen lebt, wurde Mos Espa hauptsächlich durch Schrotthändler berühmt, bei welchen man nahezu alles finden kann. Darüber hinaus blühen hier ebenso der illegale Handel, das Glücksspiel und die Sklaverei. Letztere war für viele Bewohner von Mos Espa bittere Realität: Es war üblich, dass die wohlhabenderen Händler Sklaven besaßen, die als Diener oder billige Arbeitskräfte eingesetzt wurden. Da Zahlungsmittel der Republik auf Tatooine nahezu wertlos waren, bildeten Sklaven eine nützliche Ware. Sklaven werden erworben oder verkauft - vielfach dienen sie sogar als Spieleinsatz. Wichtige Orte von Mos Espa: * Wattos Laden: Der Schrottplatz des cholerischen Toydarianers bietet nahezu alles, was ein Mechaniker oder Pilot gebrauchen könnte. Watto war einst der Herr von Anakin Skywalker, bis ihm die Freiheit erkauft wurde. * Hauptstraße von Mos Espa mit vielen beeindruckenden Häusern, u.a. die Behausungen von Jabba und Gardulla. * Markt von Mos Espa mit seinen Tuchhändlern * Pod-Rennbahn * Sklavenunterkünfte am Stadtrand mit Anakin Skywalkers ehemaliger Behausung Anchorhead thumb|right|Anchorhead Einst war Anchorhead die bekannteste Siedlung des gesamten Planeten: Die ersten Siedler, die auf Tatooine landeten, bauten hier einen der seltenen Brunnen. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Besiedlungsversuchen von Minenunternehmen gelang die erste dauerhafte Besiedlung Anchorheads um 4000 VSY durch die Czerka Corporation und die Ansammlung kleiner Hütten wuchs stetig zu einem blühenden Handelszentrum an, in welchem sich Feuchtfarmer und Händler trafen. Selbst die riesigen Sandkriecher der Jawas konnte man hier bestaunen, denn die Schrottsammler wussten, dass man hier gute Preise für die selbst zusammengebauten Droiden erhalten konnte. Anchorhead liegt am Rand der Chott-Salzwüste und des Dünenmeers, wodurch die Siedlung den kulturellen und sozialen Mittelpunkt Tatooines darstellte: Hier trieb man Handel, tauschte Neuigkeiten aus oder brachte sich in Sicherheit, wenn es zu einem Angriff der Tusken-Räuber kam. Schließlich baute man sogar einen eigenen, kleinen Raumhafen - lange bevor Mos Eisley gegründet wurde - und so landeten hier Frachter und Sternenschiffe von überall. Doch das Glück der Siedler währte nicht lange: Die Quelle versiegte von einem Tag auf den anderen. Die Lebensgrundlage war dahin und so wanderten die Siedler binnen weniger Jahre nach Mos Espa oder ins neu gegründete Mos Eisley ab. Die Farmer erkannten, dass sie dort ihre Ware zu besseren Preisen anbieten konnten und so schrumpfte Anchorhead auf einen Bruchteil der ursprünglichen Größe. Bald bestand Anchorhead nur noch aus einer Ansammlung von der Sonne ausgedörrter, verfallener Häuser, welche langsam im Sand versanken. Die wenigen, die sich heute noch hier befinden, sind meist alte Siedler, welche nirgendwo mehr hin gehen wollen. Die Stille der Siedlung wird jedoch – sehr zum Leidwesen der alten Siedler – oft genug durch donnernde Triebwerke durchbrochen: Die jungen Farmertöchter und -söhne haben sich die Tosche-Station zum Treffpunkt auserkoren. Hochgeschwindigkeitsrennen lenken die jungen Leute von der oft eintönigen und schweren Arbeit bei ihren Eltern ab. Die Tosche Station war einst die Hauptenergieverteilung, sowie der Hauptwasserkomplex von Anchorhead. Später diente sie als Gleiterwerkstatt und unfreiwilliges Jugendzentrum. Weitere Sehenswürdigkeiten Jabbas Palast thumb|right|Jabbas Palast Am äußersten Rand des Dünenmeers steht majestätisch ein großer Palast, welcher die gesamte Ebene überblickt. Ursprünglich von den B'omarr-Mönchen erbaut, war dies lange Zeit Jabbas-Palast. Jabba selbst war ein Gangsterboss mit großem Einfluss in der Unterwelt und hervorragenden Beziehungen. In dem Palast lebte eine bunte Mischung an den verschiedensten Kreaturen, die sich Jabba aus Geschäftssinn, Sklaverei oder aus anderen Gründen angeschlossen haben. Die Gamorreaner-Garde war Jabbas loyale Leibwache, welche auch den Palast selbst bewachte. Eine uralte Legende besagt, dass der mysteriöse religiöse Orden der B'omarr-Mönche den Palast als Tempel mit Hilfe von Sandleuten erbaut hätte. Noch heute kommen gelegentlich Sandleute auf ihren Banthas und bleiben vor dem Palast stehen und starren lange Zeit auf die Anlagen. Große Grube von Carkoon thumb|left|Der Sarlacc in der Großen Grube von Carkoon. Mitten im Dünenmeer liegt die große Grube von Carkoon und dort ist eine seltsame und furchterregende Kreaturen beheimatet: Der Sarlacc. Das Ungeheuer sitzt zum größten Teil unter der Erde vergraben in einem großen Sandtrichter und wann immer ein Lebewesen in den Trichter fällt, zieht der Sarlacc mit einem seiner vielen Greifarme dieses in sein Maul. Viel ist nicht bekannt über den Sarlacc, und die wenigen Informationen, die gesichert vorliegen, gehen auf Erzählungen von Jawas zurück. Sicher ist, dass der Sarlacc ungewöhnlich lange lebt. Schätzungen sprechen von 20.000 bis 50.000 Jahre, was auf seine sporadische Nahrungsaufnahme zurückzuführen ist. Eine der grausigsten Eigenschaften des Sarlacc besteht darin, dass er seine Beute über eine Ewigkeit verdaut. Die Kreatur hat eine außerordentlich langsame Verdauung, dessen Säfte zwar das Opfer langsam zersetzen, jedoch dieses auch mittels verschiedener Nervengifte und Halluzinogene am Leben erhalten. Erzählungen berichten, dass manche Opfer über eine Dauer von 1.000 Jahren so langsam und unter unvorstellbaren Qualen verdaut wurden. In Liedern der Sandleute ist davon zu hören, dass hierbei der Sarlacc auch das Bewusstsein seiner Opfer integrieren würde und diese dadurch auch untereinander in einer Art telepathischer Verbindung zueinander stehen. Der größte Teil des Sarlacc verbirgt sich unter der Oberfläche und ist tief im Boden verwurzelt. Dies stellt Xenobiologen vor die Frage, ob es sich beim Sarlacc überhaupt um ein Tier, oder nicht doch um eine Pflanze handelt. Ein Beweis hierfür wäre die Fortpflanzung: Der Sarlacc vermehrt sich mittels Sporen, die sowohl in den klimatischen Extremen von Tatooine, als auch im Weltall überleben können. Jabba warf mit großem Vergnügen Widersacher und Rivalen in die Grube von Carkoon und verfütterte sie an den Sarlacc. Dies hat zur Folge, dass der Sarlacc außerordentlich groß geworden ist. Eine der bekanntesten Opfer des Sarlaccs war der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der während eines Kampfes mit Luke Skywalker in die Grube stürzte. Boba Fett konnte sich jedoch - als bisher Einziger - nach geraumer Zeit aus dem Magen des Sarlaccs befreien. Fett hatte es mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung geschafft, einen Sprengsatz zu zünden, und war so vom Sarlacc wieder ausgespuckt worden. Der Sarlacc wurde durch die Explosion schwer verletzt, jedoch überlebten Seitenarme in den verzweigten Gängen der Grube von Carkoon, die sich seit dieser Zeit langsam wieder regenerieren. Dead Bantha Gulch Die Dead Bantha Gulch war eine besonders tückische Schlucht in der Gegend der Jundland-Wüste, die von Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk entdeckt wurde, als die Schmuggler nach ihrer Flucht aus der Sklaverei zwischen 6 VSY und 2 VSY auf Tatooine untertauchten. Die beiden gaben dem Ort seinen Namen, als sie in der Schlucht das Skelett eines Banthas fanden, und nutzten ihn anschließend viele Male als Zuflucht, da sie ihre Frachter dort hervorragend verbergen konnten. Die Schlucht wurde aus irgendeinem Grund sowohl von den Tusken-Räubern als auch den Jawas strikt gemieden und es galt das Gerücht, dass sie verflucht sein könne. Im Jahr 0 NSY fand dort ein Kampf zwischen ihnen und imperialen Sturmtruppen statt, die unter dem Befehl von Birket standen. Die Schlacht endete zugunsten der Schmuggler, die somit die Rebellen-Allianz mit Waffen beliefern konnten. Einheimisches Leben Tusken-Räuber thumb|right|Tusken-Räuber oder Sandleute Die einzigen Ureinwohner Tatooines sind die Tusken-Räuber oder Sandleute, die durch die ewigen Wüsten und Steintäler ziehen. Sandleute wissen, wo sie Wasser finden und so kommt es selten vor, dass sich Menschen und Sandleute begegnen. Passiert dies, dann endet es oft mit dem Tod der Menschen, denn die Sandleute sind grausame Kämpfer, die sich furchtlos und aggressiv jeglicher Bedrohung in den Weg stellen und keine Angst kennen. Die Tusken-Räuber besitzen keine geschriebene Sprache. Stattdessen gibt es bei ihnen lange und komplexe Gesänge, die ihre Stammbäume und ihre Legenden zum Inhalt haben. Vielfach hört man über weite Distanzen in der Wüste diese Gesänge, hauptsächlich nachts, wenn die Tusken lagern und der Geschichtenerzähler, eine in der Gemeinschaft hoch angesehenes Person, über alte Legenden berichtet. Der Geschichtenerzähler ist der Chronist der Mannbarkeitstaten eines jeden Clanmitglieds. Wenn er eine Geschichte zum ersten Mal erzählt hat, darf fortan keine Silbe davon mehr geändert werden - für alle Zeiten. Die Geschichten werden direkt an einen Nachkommen überliefert, welcher diese in vielen Jahren auswendig lernt, ohne sie jedoch jemals laut aufzusagen. Denn die Worte dürfen - selbst während der Lehrzeit - niemals unkorrekt ausgesprochen werden. Ist der Geschichtenerzähler der Meinung, dass sein Schüler reif ist, um selbst Meister zu werden, muss er dem Stamm vortragen, was er gelernt hat. Macht er hierbei auch nur den kleinsten Fehler, wird er sofort getötet. Hat er jedoch alles korrekt aufgesagt, wird er der neue Geschichtenerzähler des Clans. Der alte Geschichtenerzähler zieht sich zum Sterben in die Wüste zurück. Die Wüsten sind übersät von Zeugen vergangener Schlachten: abgestürzte Schiffe, ausgebrannte Ruinen und zerstörte Droiden. Dieser Umstand bringt eine andere Spezies auf den Plan: Die Schrottsammler. Jawas thumb|left|Jawa Ganze Stämme von Schrottsammlern versorgen sich aus den großen Wüsten von Tatooine. Eine der bekanntesten Rassen sind die Jawas, welche mit großen Raupenfahrzeugen, sogenannten Sandkriechern, kreuz und quer über den Planeten fahren und auf ihrer Reise alles mitnehmen, was auch nur einen Funken Wert besitzt. Die Jawas sind intelligente Einwohner von Tatooine, unablässig plappernd und etwa einen Meter hoch. Besonders auffällig sind ihre glühend gelben Augen, die unter dicken Kapuzen herausleuchten, die sie gegen die stechenden Sonnen tragen. Die Hauptnahrungsquelle stellt der sogenannte Hubba-Kürbis dar. In der Sprache der Jawas bedeutet „Hubba“ Stab des Lebens. Jawa-Gesellschaften bestehen aus größeren Familienverbänden, welche eine wichtige soziale Grundlage des Lebens der Jawas darstellen. Es gibt 43 verschiedene Ausdrücke für die Beschreibung von Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen, welche peinlichst genau dokumentiert werden. Einmal im Jahr, vor der Sturmsaison, ziehen die Jawa-Clans zu einem großen Becken im Wüstenmeer und veranstalten eine geheime Tauschhandelsbörse mit ihrem gesammelten Schrott. Viele Legenden und Geschichten der Jawas ranken sich um ein riesiges Meer, welches einst große Teile von Tatooine bedeckt haben soll. Erst in jüngster Vergangenheit brachten Ausgrabungen im Dünenmeer große fossile Funde zu Tage, welche belegen, dass diese Erzählungen einen wahren Ursprung haben. Flora und Fauna right|thumb|Womp-Ratte Auf einer wasserarmen Welt wie Tatooine wachsen keine großen oder üppigen Pflanzen. Dennoch gibt es einige Lebensformen, welche sich perfekt an die kargen Bedingungen angepasst haben. Das Messermoos, zum Beispiel, frisst sich in die Schattenseiten von Felsen hinein, spaltet dort Kristalle und entzieht bestimmten Mineralien eingeschlossene Wassermoleküle. Die winzigen Sandflöhe ernähren sich vom Messermoos, ebenso die langen, gut gepanzerten Klippenbohrwürmer. Auch die Trichterblume besitzt eine Möglichkeit, um an Wasser zu kommen: Heiße Luft, die durch das Ende des röhrenartigen Systems der Pflanze geleitet wird, kondensiert durch den Temperaturunterschied im Innern und sammelt sich in der Biegung der Pflanze. Die Hubbagurke, eine Art Melone mit sehr fester kristallener Haut, welche die Sonne reflektiert, ist eine langsam wachsende, schwer verdauliche Frucht, aber die wichtigste Nahrungsquelle für die Ureinwohner Tatooines. Ebenfalls von der Hubbagurke ernähren sich die Womp-Ratten, die sich als grau-braune Felsbrocken tarnen, während sie den Grund der Canyons nach Futter absuchen. Doch neben Pflanzen und niederen Tieren, gibt es auch große Lebewesen, die sich perfekt an den Planeten angepasst haben. Eine wichtige Rolle spielen hierbei die reptilienartigen Taurücken und Rontos, welche von den Feuchtfarmern als Lasttiere genutzt werden oder die als Reittiere beliebten Eopies. Die Banthas, die Reittiere der Sandleute, groß wie ein Shuttle, sind zottige und hochintelligente Tiere, die jedoch von Menschen nicht eingesetzt werden können, da sie als außergewöhnlich stur bezeichnet werden. Dennoch haben die Sandleute Methoden gefunden, sich diese Tiere nutzbar zu machen. Kinder bekommen im Alter von sieben Jahren ein junges Bantha zur Seite gestellt, mit dem sie eine enge persönliche Bindung eingehen. Auf diese Weise ist es ihnen im Erwachsenenalter möglich, ihre Tiere zu reiten. thumb|left|Ein [[Krayt-Drache verlässt seinen Hort.]] Das größte Lebewesen jedoch ist der gefürchtete Krayt-Drache, die wildeste Bestie auf dem Planeten. Die bis zu einhundert Meter langen, mit scharfen Zähnen und zwei Hörnern auf dem Kopf bewehrten Drachen, sind hauptsächlich in gebirgiger Gegend zu finden. Sie wachsen ihr gesamtes Leben lang und werden hierbei immer stärker. Im Hochsommer hallen die Berge vom Gebrüll der brünstigen Drachen und niemand, selbst die tapfersten Sandleute, würden es wagen, nur in die Nähe zu kommen. Über das Aussehen der Krayt-Drachen ist wenig bekannt, denn von den Menschen, die sie jemals sahen, haben die wenigsten diese Begegnung überlebt. Einzig die Sandleute stellen sich in einem Ritual der Volljährigkeit den Drachen, wobei hauptsächlich jüngere Exemplare gejagt werden. Vereinzelt kam auch zu Jagdgesellschaften nach Tatooine, welche den Krayt-Drachen nachstellten. Der Grund dafür war die Tatsache, dass sich in deren Magen die Krayt-Drachenperlen befinden, die in der gesamten Galaxis einen unschätzbaren Wert als Schmuckstücke haben. In geschliffenem Zustand können diese auch von Jedi zur Energie-Fokussierung beim Bau ihrer Lichtschwerter verwendet werden. Eine Legende besagt, dass, wenn ein Krayt-Drachen stirbt, sich dieser zu einem entlegenen Friedhof begibt, um dort zu sterben. Die dort vermuteten vielen hundert Drachen-Perlen gaben oft Anlass zu Spekulationen über die Lage des Friedhofs, was eine Vielzahl von Expeditionen nach sich zog. Viele der Abenteurer fanden jedoch nicht den erhofften Drachen-Friedhof, sondern den Tod. Weitere Carnivoren sind des Planeten sind beispielsweise der Hulak Wraid, der wegen seiner wertvollen Stirnplatte eine beliebte Jagdbeute ist, oder das Massiff, welches ebenfalls auf Geonosis heimisch ist. :Weitere einheimische Tierarten sind 'hier' aufgelistet. Alltag auf Tatooine thumb|right|Die nördliche Hemisphäre von Tatooine aus dem Orbit gesehen Die weiten, unbewohnten Landstriche aus Felsgebirgen und Sanddünen, die primitiven Überlandstraßen und die unbeleuchteten Gassen machen den ganzen Planeten zu einem unsicheren Ort, auf dem Raub, Entführung, Überfall und Mord an der Tagesordnung sind. Zufällige Reisende riskieren, von den Sandleuten niedergeschossen zu werden, Feuchtfarmer werden regelmäßig von Verbrecherbanden ihrer Einkünfte beraubt und ein einzelner Droide kann schnell von Jawas entführt werden. Die Ordnungshüter gelten als korrupt und schauen gegen entsprechende Zahlung häufig weg, oder sie sind zu überlastet, um sich mit Bagatelldelikten zu befassen. Jedes Jahr brausen gigantische Stürme über die Oberfläche von Tatooine und verändern das Gesicht des Planeten laufend. thumb|left|Die Stadt Mos Eisley mit den beiden Türmen der Firmen Ubrikkan und Queblux. Heutzutage leben auf Tatooine etwa 80.000 Siedler. Salz und Silikate sind das wenige, was Tatooine im interplanetarischen Handel zu bieten hat. Für Schmuggler ist der Planet ein sicherer Zufluchtsort, denn er liegt jenseits der Routen der imperialen Polizeipatrouillen und wird nur selten von Sicherheitskräften besucht. So bleibt Tatooines größte Attraktion, dass man hier einige der schönsten Sandglasskulpturen der Galaxis finden kann. Das Leben ist hart auf Tatooine und dennoch gibt es viele Glücksritter und Abenteurer, die darauf hoffen, hier ein neues und erfolgreicheres Leben beginnen zu können. Denn das Leben am Rande der Legalität hat einen gewaltigen Vorteil: Es werden keine unnötigen Fragen gestellt und wer Geld hat, kann alles bekommen. Egal ob ein Raumschiff, einen Führer - oder ein paar diskrete Informationen, es ist alles eine Frage des Preises. Die regelmäßig eintreffenden Wassertanker und andere Versorgungseinrichtungen haben dafür gesorgt, dass der Lebensstandard in den Städten - insbesondere in Mos Eisley - deutlich gestiegen ist. Besucher von Tatooine kommen meist in Mos Eisley an, der größten Stadt und dem einzigen Raumhaufen des Planeten. Mos Eisley gilt als ein einziger Sumpf aus Verbrechen, Korruption und Glückspiel. Spezies aus tausend Welten treffen sich dort mit Schmugglern und Händlern und die gesamte Stadt brodelt vor Leben. thumb|right|Im Innern der Tosche-Station Von Mos Eisley ist es nur ein Katzensprung nach Anchorhead. Die kleine Siedlung dient als Handelszentrum für Bewässerungsfarmer, welche ihr Dasein am Rande des Dünenmeers fristen. Früher gab es rund um Anchorhead große, ergiebige Quellen, welche von den Pilgern, die die Wüste durchquerten, oft genutzt wurden. Inzwischen sind diese jedoch schon lange Zeit versiegt. Nirgendwo sonst wird so deutlich wie hier, dass der gesamte Planet an den Launen des Wüstenwindes hängt. Weht er stärker und heißer als sonst, dann schwindet der Wasserertrag und die kargen Ernten fallen noch dünner aus, Kredite werden gekündigt oder nicht gewährt und jeder leidet darunter. Früher war die Wassergewinnung eine aufwändige Sache, jedoch verrichten automatisierte Systeme inzwischen den Dienst besser als Menschen. Somit bleibt für die junge Bevölkerung von Tatooine nicht mehr viel zu tun: Viele träumen davon, den Planeten zu verlassen und ihr Glück irgendwo dort zu machen, wo der Kern der Galaxis nicht ganz so weit entfernt ist. Die Tosche-Station ist ein beliebter Treffpunkt junger Leute, an dem viele Zukunftspläne gesponnen wurden und werden, auch wenn die wenigsten davon jemals in Erfüllung gehen. Feuchtfarmen Viele Kolonisten auf dem Planeten betreiben Feuchtfarmen, die der Luft mittels Feuchtigkeitsvaporatoren Wasser entziehen. Die Sandfarmer leben in unterirdischen Wohnungen und benutzen alle nur vorstellbaren Techniken zur Sammlung von Wasser, welches sie in gepanzerten Tanks, tief unter der Oberfläche, lagern. thumb|left|Eine Feuchtfarm auf Tatooine Das am meisten verbreitete Gerät zur Wassergewinnung ist der sogenannte „Verdunster“, ein Netzwerk aus Pretormin-GX-8-Feuchtigkeitskondensatoren: Eine knapp drei Meter hohe Anordnung von eisgekühlten Zylindern. Der heiße Wüstenwind bläst durch die offenen Rohre und das Wasser kondensiert an der kalten Oberfläche und rinnt in unter dem Verdunster angebrachte Auffangbecken. Während es inzwischen High-Tech-Verdunster gibt, die ihren Energiehaushalt an die Klima- und Wetterbedingungen anpassen, sind auf Tatooine weitestgehend veraltete Modelle im Einsatz, welche in Binärsprache programmiert sind. Das Problem besteht in der Wartung dieser Modelle, da viele Droiden diese Sprache nicht mehr beherrschen. Somit besteht das Tagwerk eines Feuchtfarmers darin, die einzelnen Stationen der Verdunster abzuklappern und den Ertrag der Verdunster einzusammeln. Ein Teil des Wassers wird dann in Städten wie Anchorhead oder Bestine wieder verkauft. Der Großteil des Wassers wandert jedoch in große, unterirdische Agrarkomplexe, in welchen diverse Pflanzen angebaut werden. Das für das Wachstum notwendige Licht wird über ein ausgeklügeltes System von Prismen und Spiegeln nach unten geleitet. Das Zentrum der Farmen besteht hauptsächlich aus einem ausgedehnten, offenen Platz, der tief ins Gestein gegraben ist. Aus diesem unterirdischen Hof zweigen verschiedene Gänge in die einzelnen Bereiche der Farmen ab. Die Oberfläche erreicht man über eine überdachte Rampe, welche mittels elektrostatischer Abschirmfelder Schutz gegen Sandstürme bietet. Durch die in großer Zahl eingesetzten technischen Geräte, welche den ständigen klimatischen Einflüssen ausgesetzt sind, benötigt jeder Feuchtfarmer zum Betrieb seiner Farm eine große Anzahl von Droiden, welche die Wartungs- und Reparaturaufgaben übernehmen. Dennoch sind viele Arbeiten nur durch Menschen zu erledigen. Die Arbeit auf den Feuchtfarmen ist hart und gefährlich, denn die Ureinwohner sind ihnen gegenüber alles andere als friedlich eingestellt. Aus diesem Grund werden viele Farmen von 2X-3KPR-Spürdroiden, Energiezäunen und Frühwarnsystemen gesichert. Nach diversen Angriffen von Sandleuten, aber auch von Jawas, die verschiedene Feuchtfarmen mit ihren riesigen Sandkriechern eingeebnet hatten, schlossen sich die Farmer zu einer Gilde zusammen, um die Sicherheit durch gegenseitigen Schutz zu gewährleisten. Unterhaltung auf Tatooine thumb|right|Boonta-Eve-Classic in Mos Espa Für die allgemeine Unterhaltung findet sich auf Tatooine nur wenig. Daher sind die wenigen Veranstaltungen auch große kulturelle Ereignisse. Eines davon sind die "Boonta-Eve-Classic" eine Pod-Rennen-Veranstaltung, welche mehrere Tage dauern und bei welcher Pod-Piloten aus der gesamten Galaxis mit ihren düsengetriebenen Kisten gegeneinander antreten. Der Austragungsort des Boonta-Eve-Classic war die Mos-Espa-Rennstrecke, dessen Teilnehmer sich durch einen breiten, abgeflachten Felszug, genannt Bens Mesa, herumschlängeln mussten. Die Gefährlichkeit der Rennen steigert nur noch deren Faszination für die Zuschauer: Jedes Jahr kommt es auf Tatooine zu schweren, und teilweise auch tödlichen Unfällen, was bisher jedoch die Zuschauerzahlen nur noch weiter nach oben getrieben hat. Darüber hinaus befinden sich in den Kernen der wenigen Städte Vergnügungsviertel mit Nachtclubs, illegalen und legalen Wettbüros sowie Bars und Restaurants. Politik Da es auf Tatooine kaum etwas gibt, an dem die Republik oder das Imperium Interesse hätten, dehnten sich die Machtbestrebungen von politischen Machtblöcken nicht bis zu diesem Planeten aus. Offiziell wurde das Gesetz des Imperiums während des imperialen Zeitalters durch ein kleines Truppenkontingent durchgesetzt. Tatsächlich sieht es jedoch so aus, dass Tatooine von den Hutts kontrolliert wird, welche mit absolutem Machtanspruch regieren. Der lange Zeit vom Imperium auf Tatooine installierte Präfekt Talmont war nur deswegen so lange an der Macht, weil er es meisterhaft verstanden hatte, sich mit den Hutts zu arrangieren. Gegen die Willen der Hutts läuft auf Tatooine nicht das Geringste. Gesetze thumb|right|[[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba der Hutt]] Auch wenn es vielfach so aussieht, als ob Gesetz und Ordnung auf diesem Planeten nicht existieren würden und hier alles gestattet wäre, gibt es in Wahrheit hier ebenso Gesetzeshüter und Richter. Jedoch gilt auf dem gesamten Planeten nur ein Gesetz – das der Hutts. Das Grundprinzip der Hutten-Gesetze basiert darauf, die Geschäfte zu sichern und für ein angemessenes Einkommen der herrschenden Hutts zu sorgen. Verbrechen werden in drei Kategorien unterteilt: *''Kategorie 1:'' Wer einen Hutt verriet, gegen ihn konspirierte oder den Tod eines seiner Repräsentanten verursachte, auf den wartete der sichere Tod. Sein Vermögen wurde eingezogen, seine Familie versklavt. *''Kategorie 2:'' Diebstahl, Insolvenz oder der Mord an einem Freibürger wurde mit Versklavung bestraft, ebenso der Diebstahl von Wasser. *''Kategorie 3:'' Raub von geringen Mengen Wasser (weniger als 2 Liter), Handelsverstöße und Körperverletzungen. Dies wurde mit Geldstrafen geahndet. Verbrechen geringerer Kategorie können bei Wiederholung jedoch ebenfalls mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Steuern und Zölle Während fast der ganze Planet von Korruption, Betrug und Vetternwirtschaft durchzogen ist, arbeitet ausgerechnet das Zollamt am effektivsten. Die Beamten behalten nämlich einen Großteil der Einnahmen für sich. Kurioserweise bekommen dadurch legale Schiffe mit registrierter Fracht die meisten Probleme, wenn sie auf dem Planeten eintreffen. Schmuggler hingegen wissen, wie man das System umgehen kann. Sobald ein Schiff andockt, erscheinen die uniformierten Zollbeamten. Erfahrene Piloten bezahlen die Zollbeamten im Voraus und sparen hierdurch vor allem Zeit. Unerfahrenere Piloten versuchen die „Standardgebühr auf zollpflichtige Waren“ zu umgehen, indem sie einer Durchsuchung ihres Schiffes zustimmen. Bei diesen Untersuchungen finden die Zollbeamten jedoch stets etwas, sogar dann, wenn das Schiff vorher keine der entsprechend gefundenen Waren mit sich geführt hatte. Die meisten der Piloten sind dann sofort bereit, die üblicherweise zwischen 50 und 100 Credits liegende Gebühr zu bezahlen. Ist der Pilot noch immer nicht der Ansicht, dass es besser wäre, einfach zu bezahlen, kann es sein, dass der Preis so schnell sprunghaft nach oben steigt. Geldstrafen, die den Wert eines Schiffes erreichen oder diesen sogar übersteigen, sind nicht selten auf Tatooine. Und schon mancher Händler musste feststellen, dass sein Aufenthalt auf diesem Planeten viel länger währte, als er geplant hatte. Gegen die Zollkorruption vorzugehen, wurde verschiedentlich versucht. Jedoch erhalten die örtlichen Verbrechersyndikate einen großen Anteil der Zolleinnahmen und wissen, diese nicht versiegende Geldquelle zu schützen. Hinter den Kulissen Anekdoten *Im Eröffnungstext der deutschen Version von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wurde Tatooine Tattuin geschrieben, sowohl in der Urversion als auch in der Special Edition. In der DVD-Version wurde die Schreibweise dann korrigiert. *Tatooine war Handlungsort in fünf von sechs Star-Wars-Filmen. Die Dreharbeiten fanden in Tunesien und Death Valley/USA statt. *In Tunesien wurden die Episoden I, II, III & IV gedreht. Diese Drehorte befinden sich in Nefta, Tozeur, Matmata, Medenine, Hadada und auf der Insel Jerba. Vereinzelt wurden einige Berberdörfer gefilmt und im Blue-Screen-Verfahren im späteren Film als Hintergrund integriert. Hierzu zählt u.a. die Berberruine "Ksar Ouled Soltane". *Einige der Drehorte fanden u.a. auch Verwendung in den Filmen Indiana Jones - Raider of the lost Arc und der Englische Patient. *Die Filmsets zu den Episoden I-III wurden nach den Dreharbeiten den tunesischen Behörden zu touristischen Zwecken überlassen. Während das "Mos Espa"-Set ein beliebtes Ziel für Pauschaltouristen ist, befindet sich das Igloo (Lars Homestead exterior) in einem für Touristen unzugänglichen Bereich. *Das Wort "Tatooine" stammt von der dortigen Berberstadt "Tataouine". In dieser Stadt im Süden des Landes wurden jedoch keine Filmszenen gedreht. *Für die Dreharbeiten von Eine neue Hoffnung wurde ein künstliches Skelett eines Krayt-Drachen in der Wüste ausgelegt. Nach Beendigung der Aufnahmen vergaß man dieses im Sand. Als die Filmcrew 1997 nach Tunesien zurückkehrte und an gleicher Stelle wieder drehte, fand man noch vereinzelt Stücke des Original-Skeletts von 1975. right|thumb|Tribüne der Pod-Rennen-Arena mit Wattestäbchen als Zuschauer *Tunesien wurde für die Star-Wars-Drehcrew gleich zweimal zum Verhängnis: Während bei den Dreharbeiten zu Eine neue Hoffnung ein Sandsturm verschiedene Kulissen (u.a. auch den Sandkriecher) stark beschädigte, deckte bei den Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung ebenfalls ein Sandsturm die Kulissen von Mos Espa ab und wirbelte die Film-Utensilien durch die Wüste. John Knoll, der langjährige Leiter für visuelle Effekte bei ILM, erinnert sich an die Nacht vom 29. auf den 30. Juli 1997: „Am Abend, als wir im Hotel saßen, zog ein großer Sturm auf. Der Wind wurde immer stärker und als ich in der Nacht im Bett lag, hörte ich die unablässigen Donner und das Heulen des Windes. Am nächsten Morgen war der Sturm vorbei. Als wir zum Drehort kamen, empfing uns ein Bild der Verwüstung: Der sauber eingerichtete Startplatz für das Podrennen sah aus, als wäre er das Opfer eines wütenden Kindes geworden, das alle Podrenner durch die Luft geworfen hatte und dann am Boden zerschmetterte. Auch die Kulissen für Mos Espa waren in üblem Zustand. Die Zelte für Make-Up und Garderobe waren umgerissen worden und Liam Neesons Qui-Gon-Perücke war halb im nassen Sand begraben. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass wir mindestens ein paar Tage die Dreharbeiten unterbrechen müssen. Stattdessen schaltete Rick McCallum auf "Überproduzent" und arrangierte den Drehplan neu. Also begannen wir mit den weniger beschädigten Sets. Nach drei Stunden waren wir drehbereit, während die Arbeiter fieberhaft die nächste Kulisse herrichteten. Anschließend wechselten wir zu dieser, während die Arbeiter an die nächste gingen, u.s.w. Dank dieser Methode blieben wir im Zeitplan und verloren keinen einzigen Drehtag!“ *Für das Pod-Rennen wurde ein kleiner Teil der Zuschauerränge mit realen Schauspielern gedreht. Für die Massenszenen hingegen wurden eingefärbte Wattestäbchen verwendet, welche bei den schnellen Kameraschwenks aussahen wie Menschenmassen. *Auf der Tribüne der Pod-Rennen-Arena gab es eine Reihe von Gastauftritten der gesamten Produktion: Amanda Lucas (Tochter von George), Jack Haye (Zusammenkopierer für visuelle Szenen), Jeff Olson (Produzent der visuellen Effekte), Rob Coleman (Animationsleiter) und Matt Wood (leitender Toningenieur) standen um Jabba den Hutt als Statisten herum. Entfallene Szenen thumb|left|Lukes Freunde Camie und Fixer schafften es nicht in den fertigen Film. right|thumb|Lukes erster Auftritt, der nie zu sehen war. Der älteste noch vorhandene Schnitt von "Krieg der Sterne" (Eine neue Hoffnung) stammt vom Sommer 1976 und wurde vom britischen Cutter John Jympson erstellt. Diese relativ grobe Arbeitsversion, die im Lucas-Film-Archiv auf schwarzweißem 35-mm Film liegt, enthält zahlreiche ausgesparte Szenen, welche hauptsächlich auf Tatooine spielen: * In der ersten Szene wird Luke Skywalker eingeführt, während er mit Wartungsarbeiten an den Feuchtigkeitsvaporatoren seines Onkels arbeitet. Luke wird von einer Luftschlacht im Orbit abgelenkt, welche er mit seinem Beobachtungsgerät verfolgt. * In der zweiten ausgesparten Szene trifft Luke seine Freunde in der Tosche-Station und berichtet dort Camie (Koo Stark), Biggs (Garrick Hagon) und Fixer (Anthony Forrest) seine Beobachtung. Die drei versuchen die Schlacht ebenfalls zu sehen, jedoch ist am Himmel alles ruhig, worauf sie sich über Luke lustig machen. * In der dritten ausgesparten Szene weiht Biggs Luke in seinen Plan ein, den Planeten zu verlassen und sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen. Die Szenen waren im Originalroman Krieg der Sterne alle enthalten. Sie führten nicht nur Luke Skywalker als Hauptperson ein, sondern warfen auch einen ausführlicheren Blick auf das Leben der Jugendlichen, das durch schwere Arbeit für ihre Familien und ewiger Monotonie auf dem Planeten geprägt war. Lucas experimentierte eine ganze Weile mit dem Filmbeginn. Was im Buch logisch erschien, kam auf der Leinwand eher langweilig herüber. So entschied er sich, alle (bereits abgedrehten) Szenen aus dem Film zu entfernen. thumb|left|Auch der Abschied zwischen Biggs und Luke fiel der Schere zum Opfer. Einzig die Unterhaltung von Luke mit seinem Onkel in der Feuchtfarm beim Abendessen gibt nun im fertigen Film eine Vorstellung über das allgemeine Leben. George Lucas erinnert sich: „Die Szenen passten einfach nicht zu meiner Vorstellung von diesem Film. Seinerzeit war es ganz schön mutig, die erste halbe Stunde des Films hauptsächlich Robotern zu widmen. Aber - letztlich haben wir genau das getan!“ Special Edition Für die „Special Edition“ von Star Wars wurden einige Szenen des ursprünglichen Teils mittels nachgedrehter Szenen und Computergrafiken verändert. Viele der veränderten Szenen konzentrieren sich auf Tatooine. Unter anderem wurde in der Special-Edition aus einem kleinen, verschlafenen Mos Eisley eine pulsierende Stadt, ritten Sturmtruppen wirklich auf Drewbacks (während im Original der Reiter auf dem Drewback nur eine zweidimensionale Tafel am Horizont war), oder war ein richtig fahrender Sandkriecher zu sehen. Eine Änderung wurde von George Lucas bewusst umgeschnitten: Anstatt, dass Han Solo auf Greedo den ersten Schuss abgibt, feuert dieser nun zuerst. Lucas war der Ansicht, dass der heldenhafte Solo nie zuerst schießen würde und war mit der Originalfassung nie wirklich zufrieden. Somit wurde diese Szene geändert. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando'' *''Die Lords der Sith'' *''Sturm über Tatooine'' *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman) *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Das Star Wars Universum'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Das Kino des George Lucas'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * Einzelnachweise bg:Татуин da:Tatooine en:Tatooine es:Tatooine fr:Tatooine hr:Tatooine it:Tatooine ja:タトゥイーン hu:Tatooine nl:Tatooine no:Tatooine pl:Tatooine pt:Tatooine ru:Татуин fi:Tatooine sv:Tatooine Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Tatoo-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Arkanis-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes